A Lesson In Lying
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Gilderoy is teaching his class about Grindylow. One student however does not quite believe in his teachings.


**A/N: I think one of my favourite characters was Lockhart. Plus Kenneth Branagh played him perfectly! Anyway, this is just a short fic about Lockhart teaching at Hogwarts.**

….

I flashed my award winning smile across the room, a sea of adoring faces stared looked up at me. No, I dare say they idolized me. Here I was, sacrificing my time to teach these children; I was just shy of being a saint.

"Today's lesson will be frightening," I announced. I turned then letting my cape flow out around me and land engulfed around my feet. I was staring at the chalk board now, gripping them to their seats. When I turned back I could see the look of relief on their face.

"No, I have not abandoned you," I laughed. "As I was saying, frightening lesson, we will be learning about," I paused watching the room, they were un-dubitably in suspense. "Grindylow," I added quickly, surprising them. A few people gasped in shock, many though were unable to respond due to sheer terror. I flicked my wand as an aquarium full of Grindylow sailed through the hair and to my desk.

"Where did you get those," a young red head girl asked, she was blushing, of course.

"I went into the lake and retrieved them," I lied, truthfully I found some sitting in the headmaster's office and acquired them. But I didn't get to where I was by admitting truths did I?

The classroom gasped in fright and I few rolled their eyes at my bravery. Such innocent children they could only dream of being like me.

"Grindylow," I repeated sending shock around the room. "They dislike anyone who is not a Merperson," I laughed taking steps around the room. "They will rip a human to shreds with their teeth, or if they are full, they drown them." I paused dramatically. "They do not need provoking to attack. Some will even drag people from the shore." I was on fire; I could see the fear in their eyes. They could tell I was brave for catching these things. Then a hand shot up through the air. It was the red-headed girl again.

"In ' _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_ it states that Grindylows live very deep in the lakes and sometimes can be mistaken for seaweed. It also says they do not leave the safety of the seaweed until they have a possible target," she squeaked. She was trying to trip me up. What was her name? Gertrude? Georgia? Gwen? Gwen!

"Gwen," I said soothingly, she spoke again, but I was on a roll and not worried about what she had to say. "I have been doing this a lot longer than Scamander," I flashed my winning smile. "I think I would know about the inner characteristics of the Grindylow. Scamander's books are outdated to say the least." I turned from Gwen and addressed the class once again.

"As I was saying, they are violent," I tapped the glass making it hiss with a piercing sharpness. "They do have a bad characteristic," I added tapping the glass again. "They are easily found." Gwen's hand shot up again.

"Gwen?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Susan," she snapped. "They are not easily seen." She was no longer being polite; she was outright calling me a Liar.

"Susan," I laughed looking around the class as beads of sweat formed along my hair line. "I think we should leave teaching to the teacher," I laughed again; this laugh was forced so I swallow quickly and turned back to the Grindylow. I had lost my stride, and I could feel Susan's eyes bearing into me. Thankfully, relief came; the clock gave me an excuse to wrap this lesson up.

"Well," I said turning around. "I think we will leave it there today. Only ten minutes left and I can't do much with that." I looked over at Susan. "Maybe if I didn't have as many interruptions I would be able to teach you something." Her face when a bright red and I smiled almost cruelly.

"Dismissed."

…

 **For Hogwarts Online Chocolate Frog Cards – Queen Maeve:** **Incorporate any teacher and their teachings into your story.**

 **For Character Diversity Bootcamp – #10 Laugh**

 **For 2015 New Year Resolutions and Goals – Lockhart POV**

 **For Harry Potter Chapter Competition – Chapter 8: Write about an instant dislike between two people.**


End file.
